stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma
Emma is a female surfer and waitress at Surfer's Paradise. She is also a new surfer, and can be very clumsy. She comes from Calgary, Alberta, Canada. In "Another Grom Bites The Dust", she seems to be having a bad start as part of the hotel's staff. Her room in the staff housing is infested with a skunk, she hadn't been able to surf yet, she doesn't have a surfboard, and she isn't doing very well with her new job as a waitress. Then, Broseph is shown to be very sympathetic towards her, and takes her to the beach to learn how to surf that day. Meanwhile, Johnny alters the employee evaluations in the computer, to save Emma from being fired later that day. In "Board and Confused", Emma goes through Grom initiation so that she can surf The Office. She had to serve the Ridgemount family in a stained uniform, ask Ty to marry her, ate worms, and all the other challenges her and the other Groms have to face. The final challenge is to go in a disgusting dumpster to find a key. While the others are willing to quit, Emma encourages them to go in and they manage to find the key. At the end of the day, Emma admits it was so worth it. When Emma brings an outsider named Shep to the Office, her friends stop talking to her in response. It only gets worse when Shep and his friends camp at the Office. Emma tries to make them leave but her plans fail. Johnny finally come up with a plan that works (which involves elderly hotel guest Mr. Grizzle). Emma is grateful, but still has no clue that Johnny likes her. When Lo comes up with the idea of borrowing (without asking, which is considered the same as stealing in the hotel business) some dresses from a guest for movie night, Emma thinks it is wrong. But when she sees Ty with another girl who is going to the movies with him she decides to wear the pink one of the guest's. When an important guest comes to reviwe the hotel she helps Lo to get her back into the Penthouse. Emma even helps Lo and Fin to drag Mr. Stevens to the ocean to ride el duderino. Whne she thought that lo was leaving the Staff dorm she seemes sad, but when she found out Lo wasn't leaving she did seem a bit more releaved. After Fin gets Reef job temporaily Fin freaks out fearing she might drown a guest. Emma encourages her though saying she taught her to cross step, and that Fin can do anything Reef can. Fin is greatful for Emma's encouragement and points out that her surf lessons are always free. But when Reef is about to lose his job to Fin, Emma yet again convinces her to help Reef out. Lo books a surf tour in Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High, and Emma is so excited about them that she is easily tricked by Lo to unload the surf truck. In the truck she and Broseph look at the boards in amazment. Emma tries to convince Lo to not go to the spa but this doesnt work since Lo is too excited about her sucess and leave sEmma in charge of the tour. However Emma has to seriously pee and leaves Broseph in charge to go, and when she gets back Brospeh has taken the Duke board. Lo at first blames Emma for the missing bord but she blames Emma. When the group find Reef and Fin on the beach she is excited that the dig each other. In O Broseph, Where Art Thou? Lo keeps getting Emma in trouble and gets 2 strikes. When Lo sees Mr. Marvin write 1/10 on a evaluation she thinks Emma is going to get fired. Emmas pose though is revealed in this episode when she keeps catching glasses and cups from smashing to the ground. Luckily Mr. Marvin actually wrote 10/10 on the e-val and doesn't get the third strike. Unknown to Emma, she is involved in a love triangle. While Emma has a crush on Ty Ridgemount who doesn't really see her that way, Johnny has a crush on her which she doesn't notice. Emma has failed to notice the continuous hints from Johnny that he likes her because she is mostly distracted by Ty, or something else going on at the resort. Emma has stated though that she sees Johnny as kind of like an older brother. Throughout the show Emma's surfing skills grows through the show. She has even surpassed Johnny at surfing (mostly cause Johnny isn't so much of a good surfer). She also become better at being a waitress, even getting 10 10/10 evaluations. Appearance Emma usually wears a very light pink shirt, pink shorts, and shoes. She has long red hair, pulled back in a pony tail, and some light freckles. See also *Emma-Lo Friendship Trivia *She was assigned the job of dining room waitress in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!". At first, she wasn't able to do her job very well, dropping three separate stacks of dishes on the first day, and came very close to being fired. *Emma's surfboard is magenta with a pink tropical flower. *Emma is the only one in the group who (before coming to Sunset Island) had never been surfing. *The voice actress for Emma, Kristin Fairlie, also does the voice of Bridgette from Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. *Emma has a big crush on Ty Ridgemount, but has not gotten up the nerve to actually tell him. *Emma was secretly saved from being fired by Johnny. *Emma has no clue that Johnny has a crush on her. *She, Lo, and Fin borrowed dresses from Blaire. *She broke two boards in "Mr. Wahine", her own and Broseph's and got a vintage surf board from The Kahuna. *Emma knows how to weld as seen in "Mr. Wahine", she was welding a hull of a ship. *In "Mr. Wahine", she called herself a Hodad while talking to Kelly. (See Stoked Words and Phrases) *Emma's nickname is Alberta, as said by Fin in the second and fourth episode. *Emma had two surf coaches Broseph and Fin, it is not known if Lo coached Emma. *Emma's iPhone is light green. *Emma's owns a Laptop. *Emma has her old board in "Grand Theft Whale Bus". *Emma is talking to Ty as stated in "Grand Theft Whale Bus". *Emma is staying in room 202 with Fin and Lo in the staff housing. *Emma is humilated in "Take your Kook to Work Day" when her dress blows away when she tried to scare away the kooks leaving her in her underwear Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites The Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus Gallery Image:Emma1.jpg| Image:Upsetema.jpg| Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members Category:Groms Category:Emma's Family